Storm water is water that originates during precipitation events and does not require treatment before entering water ways. Storm water that does not soak into the ground becomes storm water runoff, which either flows directly into surface waterways or is channeled into storm sewers, which eventually discharge to surface waters. Storm water runoff is a source of pollution and it caused by precipitation flushing pollutants such as particulate matter, nutrients, heavy metals, organic toxins, et cetera into surface waters. Pollution from storm water runoff is aggravated by such activities as land clearing and urbanization, in the latter case due to the use of water impermeable material acting as a non-adsorbent collection surface for contaminants which are then flushed into surface waters via precipitation.
Recognition of the deleterious effects that storm water runoff has on surface waters has resulted in regulations for storm water treatment.
When we think of manufacturing and pollution, wineries are not the first thing that comes to mind for most of us. But in truth, wine making creates industrial pollutants that are harmful to our environment. Grape pomace (skin, pulp, seeds, and stalks) are all organic matter. Organic matter naturally reacts with oxygen and breaks down in the environment. This organic matter degrades into its elemental form (i.e. nutrients). Water bodies need nutrients to promote aquatic plant life and, in turn, the aquatic plant life produces oxygen for fish and other oxygen breathing aquatic life. However, if there is a lot of organic materials and wastes going through the natural process of biodegradation, the oxygen that is needed by fish and other oxygen breathing aquatic life is consumed by the organic wastes to reduce it to its elemental form (i.e. nutrients).
Additionally, overloading nutrients promotes excessive plant growth which blocks the sun in surface waters such as streams and creeks. When the water cannot soak up the sun's rays, plants cannot go through photosynthesis. Without photosynthesis, there is no oxygen for the oxygen breathing aquatic life.
Typically, at a winery, exposure of the winemaking process to precipitation does not occur with the exception of at the crush pad. Accordingly, storm water needs to be precluded from falling onto the crush pad during the use thereof or storm water that falls onto the crush pad during the use thereof needs to be conveyed to a process wastewater treatment system.
In an attempt to preclude storm water from falling onto the crush pad, roof structures where constructed over crush pad work areas. This approach is problematic for a multiplicity of reasons which include the cost of building materials, installation cost, and the increase in the carbon footprint associated with the building materials and the installation thereof. Additionally, these structures do not solve the problem of blowing rain that circumvents these roof structures.
Furthermore, the conventional methods of conveying storm water that falls onto the crush pad during the use thereof is also problematic in that these methods required human intervention and equipment that becomes inoperable due to the exposure to the predations of the environment.
Moreover, none of these methods account for accidental or unforeseen occurrences such as winery related spills.
Accordingly, there is a need for a storm water protection system that, inter alia, overcomes one or more of the significant shortcomings delineated hereinabove.